Teach me
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: ¿En qué estaría pensando Tsunade al enviarla con dos chicos y un profesor pervertido a pasar las vacaciones en su villa natal? Los tres huérfanos, son dejados en manos de Kakashi para tomar las vacaciones en Kanoha. Allí, Sakura conoce a nuevas personas e intenta llegar al corazón de Sasuke.— ¡Sasuke-kun, te quiero! / — Yo no sé como amar, Sakura. / — ¡Entonces te enseñaré! U/A


_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra del magnífico Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría, prohibido el plagio completo o parcial, así como la publicación de la historia en otras páginas._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Su cuerpo daba pequeños botes cuando el coche atravesaba las protuberancias que se encontraba por el camino desigual. Llevaban más de dos horas encerrados en la sauna en la que se habían transformado el auto, Kakashi hacía paradas de vez en cuando para llenar el combustible de gasolina y alimentarles. Gracias a Dios, él les había asegurado firmemente que sus expectativas no durarían mucho más y no tendrían que pasar la noche en algún hostal.

Si fuese así, no sabría que hacer entonces.

Ella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, examinando el paisaje a través de la ventana recargando su mejilla en un puño. Hacía mucho que el techo de los edificios o cualquier indicio de alguna zona urbana desapareció detrás de las colinas. De vez en cuando revisaba su IPhone blanco, deslizando los dedos sobre la pantalla para verificar si tenía algún mensaje en su bandeja. Por supuesto que no, ella no era una persona con círculos sociales muy amplios.

Miró de soslayo a su compañero; Naruto estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, absorto en _Slow Down_, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y soltando algún que otro verso de la canción, y lo sabía porque podía escucharlo desde su posición. Naruto se había encaprichado repentinamente con la cantante, hasta que su obsesión lo llevó al extremo de comprar todos sus álbumes y colgar sus posters por las paredes de su habitación, suplantado a las mujeres ligeras de ropa que posaban sugestivas.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en delante, encontrándose con un asiento de cuero beige. Frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos barrieron el cabello azabache que estaba recargado contra él. Como no, el Uchiha había ocupado el asiento de delante.

Suspiró. ¿En qué estaría Tsunade al enviarla con dos chicos y un profesor pervertido de vacaciones a su villa natal?, por lo que a ella respecta, no tenía muchas ganas de conocer Konoha. Para su desgracia, su tía era su tutora y ella llevaba las riendas de su vida después del fallecimiento de sus progenitores.

En su caso, sólo había muerto su madre.

¿Su padre?, para ella él prácticamente estaba muerto. El título de padre le quedaba demasiado grande, ni siquiera se merecía acoplarse a los pensamientos de Sakura.

Dejando eso de lado, Sakura encontró que sus otros dos jóvenes acompañantes de viaje tenían cosas en común con ella. Bueno, a decir verdad solo figuraba una cosa en toda la lista: eran huérfanos. Kakashi solo constituía, o por lo menos eso quería hacer él, la figura paternal que a los tres les hace falta. Eso siempre le provocaba ternura

Carraspeó en alto, queriendo diluir sus pensamientos.

Kakashi pareció captarlo y la miró por el retrovisor, su ojos curvándose en un atisbo de sonrisa que cubría por una máscara.

— Están todos muy callados, ¿les apetece hablar sobre lo que haremos en Konoha?

Naruto se quitó los cascos con velocidad abrupta y asintió motivado con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios.

— ¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei!

El de cabello de plateado rió y le echó un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor.

— Vaya, intuyo que es la primera vez que Naruto sale de Osaka —expresó con diversión. Luego, desvió su atención hacia Sasuke—. ¿Tú no estás emocionado, Sasuke?

Sasuke sólo se molestó en emitir un gruñido bajo y cruzarse brazos sin que sus ojos romperan contacto con la carretera. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta ante su mutismo para narrarnos los que hallaríamos una vez llegásemos al lugar de su nacimiento.

— ¿Ayudar a la Abuela Chiyo? —repitió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y curiosidad—. ¿Es su abuela?

— No, no es mi madre, pero prácticamente es la abuela de todos los integrantes de Konoha, todos la estimamos mucho.

— Entiendo..., ¿y es agradable? —lo más seguro es que Naruto desconfiase de todos los abuelos que caminasen sobre la tierra, su convivencia con el pervertido de Jiraiya lo habría traumado.

Sakura logró ver como Kakashi hacía una mueca, sopesando la pregunta del rubio.

**— **En realidad, Naruto... la abuela Chiyo no es una persona que esté colmada de mucha paciencia. Además, —quiso defender a la anciana, a pesar de todo—, está un poco mayor, así que compórtate.

El muchacho asintió con efusividad, asegurándole a Kakashi que no haría nada estúpido que molestase a la mujer. Se agarró de los dos sillones de delante y se impulsó hasta que situarse en el huevo que había entre los dos asientos delanteros.

— Ahora dinos Kakashi-sensei, ¿que haremos en Konoha?, ¿hay más niños o es un pueblo fantasma? —sus preguntas salieron disparadas de una vez, a lo que eso Kakashi meneó la cabeza y con la mano libre que no manipulaba en volante, lo hizo retroceder.

— Te diré lo que quieras, pero siéntate bien. Konohagakure no es tan pequeño como crees Naruto, y de hecho, está lleno de vida. No viven niños, pero en el verano está plagado de ellos, así que no te aburrirás —le aseguró—, no sé que tendrá la abuela Chiyo preparado para nosotros, pero si nos vamos a hospedar en su casa lo más correcto es que colaboremos con las labores del hogar y la ayudemos en todo lo que necesite.

En los labios de Sakura afloró una sonrisa al oírle.

— ¿Más niños?

— ¡Genial, 'ttebayo!, no podía imaginarme vivir tres meses con el amargado del teme..., ¡tú no te ofendas, Sakura-chan! estoy encantado de que me acompañes —él se ruborizó y se rascó la nuca al pronunciar las últimas palabras, con lo que Sakura sopló una risa.

— Hn —gruñó Sasuke. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— N-nee, Sasuke-kun, ya verás que bien no los pasamos —ni ella estaba segura de que aquello fuese verdad pero quiso sosegar la irritación del azabache.

Él dirigió su mirada al retrovisor exterior y por inercia, ella lo imitó. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos, él con su ceño fruncido y mirada intensa y ella con una mueca perpleja. Se sonrojó sutilmente al percatarse de que él no la apartaba y fue ella quien finalmente rompió el contacto.

Era un poco tarde cuando comprendió que la palabra ''diversión'' no figuraba en el vocabulario de Sasuke. Por un instante, la invadió un sentimiento de tristeza; él estaba sólo.

Como Naruto.

Como ella.

* * *

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Agh, quise añadir más, pero los detalles estarán en el primer capítulo, quise hacer un prólogo cortito. ¡En fin! ¿Qué tal os va?, finalmente llegó el tan esperado fanfic por MÍ, era un proyecto que no me podía quitar de la cabeza y sentí que debía de publicarlo, a fin de cuentas. No se angustien, terminaré Caramelos de Limón, a sí como lo seguiré. Un capítulo cada semana, ¿recuerdan? ya he empezado a escribir el octavo capítulo de CDL._

_¿Os gusta la trama? ¿algo quizá?, por cierto, más adelante explicaré las relaciones que tienen, no es que Sakura se haya jurado hacer tal cosa por un desconocido xD así que ruego que sean pacientes. Por cierto, de aquí viene Teach me._

_¡Un saludo, y perdonen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**!_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
